Same love
by hypurr
Summary: When the team decides to have a sleepover, Happy wants to play the cliche game of 7 minutes in heaven. Little did they know that this would bring the team closer together in all the wrong ways. A Lucy X Erza rated M series.
1. 7 minutes in heaven

**Yes I understand I make some pretty strange pairings... They seems to be a more... of a popular pairing. Just to let you know I have written stories with pairing of Lucy X Rouge Lucy X Jackal and Sting X Natsu so this is quite unusual for me to pair these up but I absolutely ship these Fairy tail characters. Please enjoy this story and remember to review your thoughts, I always try to get back to you. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- The sleepover<strong>

It was a beautiful summer day. The crimson red sky was beginning to appear and it was almost dark. At last-minute, the Fairy tail team of four was heading home from a long, hard mission to complete that took almost an entire week. Although the task its self was not difficult, they had run into yet another dark guild they had to fight and get rid of. It was tough, but they finally made it back and Natsu decided, last-minute that they were all going to celebrate by sleepover Lucy's. As usual, Lucy denied it, but after some convincing and begging they finally had her agree. At this time, it was 10:00 and Lucy and the others were all together.

"Just don't make a mess will you" Lucy whined at everyone, especially Natsu knowing he was destructive.

"Whatever" Natsu said "Aye" Agreed Happy

"If these boys make a mess, I shall make a mess out of them" Erza nodded at Lucy

"Sounds dirrrrtttyy, Erza" Happy giggled as Erza huffed. Happy is always the inappropriate one.

Finally, after a while Lucy prepared tea for everyone and made them sit down at the table to drink.

"Pretty good, Lucy" Erza replied, sipping the cup of tea and folding her legs, Lucy smiled replaying "Thanks" She then looked over to the boys who were already finished, she huffed.

"How about we play 7 minutes in heaven..." Happy chuckled as he knew what was going to happen

"HOW ABOUT NO" Lucy yelled at Happy which startled him "Yes!" Natsu agreed "I want to see what heaven is like!" He hoped out of his chair "So what do we do?"

Lucy facepalmed "You are such an idiot"

* * *

><p>After finally telling Natsu how the game is actually played, he was hesitant about playing the game. But it was too late, Happy had already found a glass bottle and sat everyone down. Lucy knew Happy was going to be the host since well... Nobody wants to kiss a cat. Besides Happy probably wanted to see all the action like always. He flew in the middle of the circle and spin the bottle counterclockwise and flew back up. Everyone laid eyes on the bottle to see who was the first person chosen. It was unfortunate that we didn't have many players, but 4 was enough. The bottle finally was slowing down and everyone was panicking. It finally landed on someone.<p>

"ERZA!" Happy cheered as he grab the bottle. Erza shook her head and blushed, she seemed nervous and anxious who it was.

Happy yet again placed the bottle cheerfully and spinned it yet again even faster. Now everyone was really worried. Who would have 7 minutes in heaven with Erza? After what seemed to be a long minute the bottle was slowing down and finally had chosen the person to have 7 minutes in heaven with Erza.

"Lu-cy?" Happy was shocked, he wished it would have been Gray or Natsu so she could beat him up or something. But she couldn't hurt Lucy, could she?

Lucy gulped, she wasn't one bit lesbian, nor bisexual. Would she have to actually kiss her own teammate? Not only that, but Erza?

Natsu and Gray looked at each other with anger, but they were scared. That means they were next. There was no way in hell that the rivals would actually kiss each other!

Happy then pushed the two girls into the nearest closet and was a little hesitant now about this game. "7 minutes starting when I close the doors..." He backed away and slowly shut the doors.

Erza and Lucy then looked at each other, not knowing what to say at all...

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued on the next chapter. <strong>

**Thank you everyone so much for reading. If you enjoyed it please Favorite it or follow it. Also, share your comments and etc. by reviewing. I will most likely get the next chapter finished next week or possibly this week. Thank you again.**


	2. The kisses

**So a couple people reviewed so thank you very much ^0^. A lot of people were requesting to right away get started with the next chapter so here I go. Thank you to all the viewers and all that encourages to write.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

There they both were, Lucy and Erza sitting in closet. Staring at each other blankly and not yet knowing what to say.

"Uh-uhm how was your day Lu-Lucy" She quietly spoke as she swifted her head away, attempting to not blush.

"It was fine Erza" Lucy said, not even keeping up the conversation

One minute passed, they were both now looking away at each other and began to worry. Lucy looked up at Erza again, which caught Erza's attention again. Suddenly Erza quickly leaned forward, grabbed Lucy and kissed her on the lips. After letting go, Lucy looked very stunned and confused at Erza. They both were blushing like crazy at this point.

"Sorry about that," Erza gave a nervous chuckled "It what you kind of need to do in 7 minutes in heaven and to be honest, I just couldn't resist myself" Erza mumbled placing a hand on her lip and giggling.

"Huh!?" Lucy said even more shocked while she shuffled her self more

"Well, you seem like a good kisser in the first place so I guess I wanted to give it a shot" She said more boldly

Two more minutes have passed and time was running out. To be honest, after giving Lucy that kiss, Erza wanted more than that. Even though Erza wasen't lesbian, or even bisexual, she was always very attractive to Lucy. She had the perfect body and always put a smile on Erza's face no matter smiled at Erza for her confident and strong words. Erza looked back up at Lucy again but this time Erza was shaky on her words than ever.

"Lucy, I think I like you..." Erza looked into Lucy eyes, yet again leaning forward for another kiss "I want more of you Lucy..." This time Erza almost hopped on Lucy and began kissing her, for awhile. At this point, Lucy felt the same way.

The closet doors swung open.

"Ladies your time is-" Happy finally saw the action "up..."

Lucy and Erza finally noticed and pushed each other away quickly and stop up straight nervously trying not to react to what just happened.

"Yeah... I think I am going home now" Happy flew out the nearest window, almost upset. Erza and Lucy didn't mind, in fact they laughed and headed into the room Natsu and Gray were in.

"Sup'" Natsu said while the girls walked in "How was it?"

"It was great, but Happy left" Lucy said pointing to the window he flew out of.

"Why!?" Natsu said "Didn't know he was that stupid..."

"He saw something he must have thought was gross" Erza looked at Lucy and nodded

"Wait!? Did you guys seriously make out!?" Gray said getting up shockingly

"Yes, we discovered our true feelings, have a problem" Erza said ready to hurt Gray

"Uhmmm no I don't its just that this whole thing Happy did was a joke..." He continued

"That cat can be truly horrible" Erza sat back down next to the boys.

"Ew thats still gross, I mean your both women thats not even possible" Natsu said confused

"Not true Natsu, some people can have the same gender, same love"

* * *

><p><span><strong>I am sorry that some of this chapter was a little boring but I promise the next one will be so much better :) I actually just found out this was added in a community and I am so happy, thank you! Also I did change it a little bit. From now on this will pretty much just be a Lucy X Erza story if you don't mind!<strong>


End file.
